Restoring Thom
by Queenhopetheirin
Summary: Blackwall, formally known as Thom Rainier is free to live his life as he sees fit, but Catrina Trevelyan is not content to see the man she loves wallow in self loathing. Can she find a way to bring out the man she knows he is underneath the mask he has perfected?
1. Chapter 1

Catrina stood on the battlements staring at the roof to the stables. It drove Blackwall crazy when she jumped down onto the roof to the barn, to the roof of the stables, and finally to the ground. His lectures usually started "My Lady if something happened to you, I don't know what I would do with myself, just use the stairs." The stairs took too long and she needed him, not Blackwall the gentle Grey Warden he had pretended to be, she needed Captain Thom Rainier. Was it possible to restore that man back into her lover?

Blackwall was exceptionally attentive in bed, her needs were always met. Sometimes he took his beard and rubbed it all down her body it was soft and light, it made her skin tingle as she remembered it. At night she enjoyed his body pressed against her body, his chest hair was soft as she stroked it with her fingers. But something was missing still, they had been together less than a year and it was amazing yet routine.

From the start of her relationship her friends made fun of her obsession with his body hair, but they did not know the magic that came with it. Before they became a couple she thought as the others did, he needed to tidy himself when at the keep. They had important guests from Orlais and often they made comments about the unkempt man at the barn.

Blackwall laughed at her for being so protective of him, she had suggested that he clean up his look, a bit worried that he would be hurt from the gossip. Instead he reminded Cat that he chopped wood and worked on small crafts in the barn most of the time and the he was happy with the nobles keeping their distance. Cat accepted that her Blackwall was a hard worker and he did not enjoy idle time

Cat realized the truth the night they made love for the first time. He hated to be dirty, he did not say it directly but he started kissing her and hinted at how he would hate to get her bed all dirty, and for her would like to bathe. That night they took a bath together, Blackwall's hair when clean was a lighter brown and softer than she had imagined. He washed every inch of his body but the woodsy smell of the fire he kept burning in the barn clung to his skin despite the soap.

He left the tub an entirely different person. He seemed lighter and able breath in a way he could not normally. Cat had never felt as cherished as she did with him, they made love several times throughout the night and by the morning her body protested as she woke and sat up to watch Blackwall getting ready for the day.

Blackwall washed up again, but only what could not be seen with the exception of his beard, something he did several times the night before, and was definitely needed after all the time it spent teasing between her legs. The surprise came as she was sitting back against her head board Blackwall took a bit of oil and rubbed it through his hair. Cat wanted to stop him she watched as he covered up his beautiful hair with the oil and then roughed it up. Her questions about this routine brought out the answer that it did not move around as much with the oil in it and he liked the shape it gave to his beard.

Cat thought about all the nights he went off after most of the people in camp slept and came back and went to sleep in his tent. She has asked about those times as well and he said he enjoyed the quiet at night and went out to pray. Blackwall was not overly religious but like many at Skyhold held some belief in the Maker, but she believed him because she also liked to go off alone and sometimes she also prayed. Cat had been destined for the Chantry before the events of the Conclave. She believed in the Maker, but she was also relieved she was no longer expected to join a cloister.

"Inquisitor what are you doing out here?" Cullen asked from her left and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Nothing, I just enjoy the air up here," Cat said as she looked at the beautiful blonde Commander. For a while she had tried to woo him, but he seemed so focused on work she did not want to distract him. At least that was the excuse she told the others, in truth he had shot her down and he never set the record straight.

"How are things between you and Rainier?" Cullen asked, his tone forced light but she understood what he was really asking, was it too late for him to have a chance?

Cat sighed and tried to find a response to hide her frustration, in another life she would have chosen Cullen. She pictured herself pressed against his chest, so different from Blackwall, his confidence rolled off him masculine and sure. A giggle escaped as she pictured the controlled Templar wiping everything off his desk and taking her right there, for the right lucky woman he would do that Cat decided.

Looking at Cullen, his face betraying his attraction, Cat sobered herself and remembered the day she found out Blackwall's secret. Cullen had come with her to find out why Blackwall had run off. After she talked with the now Thom Rainier to find out his side of the situation she returned to the entrance of the prison where Cullen pulled her into his arms and let her cry against his chest, "What do you want to do?" He asked as he lifted Cat's chin and wiped her tears with his gloved hands.

"Save him, I cannot lose him." Had been her response, Cullen acted swiftly with Josephine's help, and while it had cost the Inquisition a favor or two, Thom Rainier was a free man. Cullen had stayed away from her after, he would talk if approached but usually found a reason to dismiss her or leave himself, Cat felt the loss of his friendship and it hurt that she did not have a way to mend the rift as she did the holes in the sky.

"I am sorry Cullen, I love him." She said and turned away unable to handle the look of disappointment that washed over Cullen's face.

"I should have acted before, when we first got to Skyhold you came to me and wanted to talk, but I asked that you come back later, I was too ashamed that I could not focus because of the Lyrium I turned you away lost in my pain," Cullen's voice soft despite the emotion behind his words.

"I had hoped, I wanted, but now..." Catrina wiped her eyes, blast it she cried too easy.

"I am sorry, I should have accepted your obvious choice without putting you on the spot," Cullen turned away.

"Cullen, please when you are ready I miss playing chess with you." Cat admitted.

"Is he a good man, behind the secrets and lies, when you are alone is he worthy of you?" Cullen asked facing away she almost did not hear him.

"More than I can explain, he grieves daily for his mistakes, even now that he has been set free he punishes himself. He has paid for his crimes Cullen, he deserves peace." Cat said passionately.

"Then I will try for your sake to find the man you see in him." Cullen walked away with his head slumped and he rubbed at the back of his neck.

Catrina had enough of the battlements, with a smile she jumped down one roof at a time. She laughed as she did a backflip from the barn roof to the stable roof and then landed safely on the ground. She had been a daring child and heights never scared her. She learned how to shoot a bow while doing backflips and enjoyed the shocked gasp that fell over a crowd when she hit a bull's eye doing that trick.

Going to Blackwall she realized that he would never be Thom dressed as he was now, the confident soldier ready to lead. She wanted to get to know Thom now more than ever, the man under the oiled hair and sullen eyes. Cat put a hand on his shoulder as he spoke. "What did Cullen want?" He asked never taking his eyes off the fire he had built.

"Blackwall, have I done something to make you distrust me?" Cat questioned back.

"Never my lady, it is not your honor in question." Blackwall sighed and stood up.

"Cullen has never done anything to make me question his honor." Catrina tried to understand Blackwall's mood.

"No, he has not I fear the day you realize that he is the one you should have chosen." Blackwall's already deep voice seemed to tremble.

"My Darling, you know how much I love you, how do I help you put your fears away for good." Catrina circled Blackwall and put her hand on his cheek. He flinched as her clean hand touched his dirty beard.

"I am unworthy of your love, but I am not strong enough to let you go." Blackwall stood and pulled her into his arms and kissed her gentle and undemanding.

"Come to my room tonight, I am going to have the biggest hottest bath sent up there, I find I am in need of a long soak." Cat said as she reached down and stroked him through his clothing.

Blackwall blushed and leaned down, this time his kiss was more demanding and Cat trembled as he pulled her closer cupping her behind with a squeeze. "Wild druffalo would not keep me away My Lady."

With a smile on her face Cat said goodbye and walked away trying to consider who to ask for help with her problems and remembered that both Josie and Leliana had spent time as bards in their youth. Josie did not remember that time with fondness so Leliana it was. She took the long walk to Leliana's desk to find her at a small shrine she had installed near her desk.

"Leliana, may I bother you with some personal advice?" Cat hated to interrupt but had learned that the devout redhead prayed as much as she able when not busy with work, one time she waited for hours for Leliana to look up.

"Inquisitor, by all means is everything ok?" Leliana asked concerned.

"I am fine, could we go out on the balcony, I find I am a bit embarrassed to ask what I came to ask in front of so many people." Cat blushed as Leliana laughed.

"Okay Cat, spill it." Leliana said as soon as they closed the door to the circular tower.

"Thom, I want to be with Thom." Catrina admitted. "Sometimes I see Blackwall and he is so broken, so ashamed and I want to hold him until he is fixed."

"Blackwall is Thom," Leliana said confused.

"Blackwall is a shell of Thom," Cat said in frustration, "when Blackwall kisses me it the kiss of a man begging for love, love I give freely and without hesitation. When Thom kisses me my body responds differently, he demands my attention."

"So tell him." Leliana said, "You know what you want, why come to me for help?"

"How do you tell a man that is just waiting for me to leave him for Cullen that I want to be with the part of him that he is ashamed of." Cat hung her head in frustration. "The man that lead an army before he ordered his men to kill that family is still there, how do I help him find that man again?"

"Are you sure you want that? He let greed cloud his judgement before, who is to say he won't again." Leliana asked and Cat slumped against the handrail.

"Any of us are capable of greed, look at the gold and power we have, does it not tempt you to use it to get what you want? Blackwall pointed out that I was a criminal for using favors to have him set free, Maker help me I would again and again. He deserves to be happy again Leliana, to live and find out if he learned anything from his mistakes." Cat argued in his defense.

"I agree, he is a good man with the exception of that one report he was considered a good officer. What is it that you expect I can help with?" Leliana asked pushing back a strand of her red hair as it danced in the breeze.

"You said that when you trained as a bard you learned how to break down a person's defenses but in a way that made them want to give you the information. I need to do that, but instead of breaking them down I need to put them back together." Catrina explained with more confidence now that Leliana seemed to be listening in earnest.

"I may I know a way, let me talk about this with Josie, she does not like to dwell on the past, but she does not mind if I bring it up with her alone at night. Did I ever thank you for restoring her family name?" Leliana questioned.

"No, but Josephine is so lovely and kind that I would do it all again. You really love her don't you?" Cat observed as Leliana's face softened.

"She is my best friend other than the Hero of Fereldan, Queen Hope was like you, never one to be pressed into a corner or overlooked. Even when she tried to stay on the sidelines she was dragged into the middle of things. Yes I love Josie, like with Queen Hope, I do not know if it will last. She fell so in love with King Alistair no one else could compete, that may happen here too, never mind that. Come back tomorrow, I will come up with a plan by then." With that Leliana turned and went back inside and Catrina left knowing that she would get no more information until Leliana was ready to give it.

It was getting dark, slowly she made her way to her room only stopping to order a bath, a tray of food be brought to her room, and to stop and give her best friend, Dorian, a kiss on his cheek. His face lit up like sunshine as she pulled his head down and whispered that he was the sexiest man in that tower. She laughed as he acknowledged the wisdom held in those words. She had not asked his advice only because Blackwall and he had just recently formed a truce and it was much too personal. Dorian would most likely recommend wine as the answer anyway.

Climbing the stairs to her room she heard the commotion of the servants setting up the bath. She hoped that tonight the simple bath and clean sheets would lift Blackwall's mood. She hoped that she would sleep through the part where he covered Thom back up in the morning, she so enjoyed Blackwall being washed off him at night.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Blackwall found Cullen and Cat on the battlements talking. He never mentioned that he saw how close they had been standing or that even from the ground Cullen's desire for her was evident. Maker's breath Cullen was in love with Cat, everyone knew it. Why would she stay with him? Why did she string him along when everyone knew that she would ride off into the sunset with Cullen? Blackwall slumped against a wooden beam in the barn.

With an angry growl he chopped wood. Once the wood was chopped, he stacked it, and then he would cut more wood until the uncut wood pile disappeared, and repeat. His muscles screamed at him for the effort, but his mind focused. Cat loved him, who was he to decide The Inquisitor did not know what she wanted. Let Cullen try to get her attention. Looking at the sky he realized that was near dinner time.

Cat had been out on a mission and left him behind. She was acting distant, but not fully, sex had stopped. Blackwall understood her stresses and wanted to make everything easier for her. He felt most helpful when she moaned under his tongue, but she seemed uninterested. Perhaps she decided Cullen was really what she wanted.

Blackwall stretched and put the ax away, and turned toward Cat's quarters. He loved the bath before he climbed into bed at night, He used to get a bucket of water from the well and did his best to get his hair clean with a bar of soap. Now he slept in Cat's room more often than not he got full baths. It got harder and harder to add the oil back into his hair in the morning.

Scowling at the keep Blackwall decided it was now or never. He did not want Cat to think he was not coming. He walked through the crowd of Nobles that seemed to grow by the day. A couple complained that the woodsman dare walk through the front door like he belonged there. At least they did not bother noticing him as Thom, or Blackwall for a while some of the elite decided he was worth talking to.

Ignoring them he made his way up the stairs. The servants had the tub set up and the water was steaming hot. He pulled a small bucket and used it to clean off a little; Blackwall chuckled as he washed off to take a bath. The hot water got most of the oil he used in his hair out and with the addition of some soap and he felt human, he still hoped he would get to soak when Cat finished.

Taking off his armor he sat on a chair he asked to be set near the balcony, he hated these moments alone, He did not deserve to be in a beautiful room surrounded by stained glass, he should be with the Grey Wardens. Catrina forbid it, he could join all he wanted when the order reformed itself, but for now it was too dangerous and she refused to let him kill himself.

Blackwall found himself staring at the balcony thinking he would disappear over the side. He was certain that no one would notice, the world would be made right. The day he found the nerve to try, he walked to the rail and grabbed it, Catrina came up behind him and reached around and got him aroused. She acted like she did not know his plans and before long she had him pinned to the balcony and she rode him until they both cried out.

Blackwall could not look at the balcony without seeing her over him, her breasts bouncing as she moaned in ecstasy. Did she know how close he had come to taking that leap? Was all this her plan to keep him alive? Maker's Breath she was too good for him.

The next day Blackwall went to go to talk to Cat when he found her sitting on Dorians lap, her face buried in his shoulder crying. Dorian saw him and pulled Cat closer with a scowl and motioned for him to leave. Later the mage admitted that she was terrified that she could never love him enough for him to believe that she wanted him. Dorian reminded him that he knew plenty of ways to make the dead suffer, and not to test him.

"Thom, is everything ok?" Catrina's soft voice questioned.

"Love, you don't have to call me Thom." Blackwall turned ashamed at where his thoughts were.

"I won't call you Blackwall anymore in private. Blackwall is your mask your name is Thom Rainier in this room." Blackwall stood stunned, she was angry the change of tone confused him.

"If that is what you want My Lady, but why are you angry?" Blackwall's heart thumped in his chest.

"I will not lose you, not to the wardens, not to your past and Maker's Balls not to that balcony. Do I need to have Dorian or Varric come up with you when you are alone?" Catrina's anger bubbled, her cheeks flushed and her chest heaved.

Blackwall pulled Cat toward him and she buried her head in his chest. "I am sorry I did not mean to worry you."

"Thom, I love you." Cat relaxed and cried into his chest.

"Let's take a bath and eat dinner." Blackwall sighed, another way he hurt her.

"You didn't already bathe? Your hair is wet." Cat pulled away and looked up at his head.

"Just my hair using a bucket, I did not want the water to get dirty." Blackwall explained.

"Well if you stopped using that blasted grease in your hair it would not be so bad." Cat bristled.

"I have explained why I…" Blackwall started and realized it was best to not continue.

"Bath now!" Catrina stripped and waited for Blackwall to do the same. He climbed into the tub, the water level evened out and Cat joined him.

Blackwall groaned as the hot water loosened his muscles. It had cooled, but it still made his skin tingle. "I am sorry I don't want to leave you." He said and felt Cat relax against him. She fit with him in the tub, he wondered if the staff minded her long drawn out baths with him. It took so much water to fill it.

"I needed this." Cat stretched, and Blackwall groaned as she rubbed against him.

"Did you have a long day My Lady? Is there anything I can do?" Blackwall asked wanting to reach around to rub her clit, or tweak a nipple.

"Not tonight," She relaxed again he could not help the erection that came as she washed her body. The bathtub had seen more sex than the bed had. Tonight she got clean her body sparkled in the candle light and the fading light outside. Cat climbed out leaving him hard and wanting her.

Blackwall groaned as he watched her dry off and put on a long cotton gown before sitting at her desk to eat. He wanted to jump up and take charge, to push her on the bed and make her beg for him to finish. She was a lady and he would never press her.

"I will go to sleep early tonight you might need to take care of that before you join me in bed." Cat pointed at his erection before she yawned bored and climbed into bed.

"So early, was your last trip so troubling? I do not like when you leave me behind I know you can take care of yourself, but I worry." Blackwall tried to will away his erection and gave up. His hand knew how to take care of the problem and he stood and climbed out before he found release in the bathtub.

He groaned as he dried off, it had been a while since he masturbated. He smirked at all the times Cat felt a hint of an erection in the tub and asked for him to love her. Whatever was wrong she was obviously doing too much. He went to the desk and ate what was left on the tray, both preferred simple foods for their final meal of the day. Bread, meat, cheese, and maybe a glass of wine were standard meals for them.

It was too early for him to go to bed so instead he looked for a book on the bookshelf. He found one on the history of the Fereldan Military until King Maric took over. He chuckled at how obvious Cat was in keeping her library stocked with books he would enjoy. She also had a large collection of Varric's books and a few picture books that involved small forest creatures, Cole loved a good story with fluffy rabbits in them despite his outer looks he thought as a child. One last glance at Cat asleep on the bed he prepared himself to learn the vast history covered in the book.

Cat settled down in her bed she hated being a harpy, but Thom was not giving up on her watch. Leliana was right, Josephine had a plan and they were clear, no sex for a month It was the longest month of her life, while Thom had bristled the first time she left him behind, she was the one suffering, Blackwall was an efficient and reliable lover, her body always was satisfied when they were through. It was rare for her to leave without him and they made love often on the road, Maker's Breath she missed his touch, she wanted to pin him down and take him, but Josephine insisted.

There was still two weeks left, she almost turned and took him in the tub, Josephine said if the month long hiatus did not prompt him to make a move she had another idea. So far he asked for permission to touch her. Andraste's Ass she had been naked in a tub rubbing against him and he asked permission to touch her.

The goal was to tease him, but she was the one lying in bed hot and bothered and unable to sleep, Thom was reading a book, and she was fighting the urge to admit she was awake and beg for him to come for her. No if he made the first move she would cave, not a moment before.

She would leave in the morning. A nice long trip to the Hissing wastes, would do the trick, she would be gone two weeks, kill a dragon, come home. Iron Bull, Sera, and Solas would work. No the Elven rogue was too interested in helping her when Thom was not around. Cassandra would have to suffer along with her. Varric needed to stay at Skyhold to help Josephine so Cassie as he called her was going on a trip.

Thom would be surprised when she returned, he had to take charge, or she would call it off. She wanted him to be her strong Captain, not the recruit that did not make the grade. She wanted the sex to be explosive, not just satisfying. She wanted him to tie her to the bed and make her beg for release.

Her mind raced until Thom climbed into the big bed, He pulled her close, he was wearing small cloths but when she rolled into him her hand found his naked chest with its soft hair. "I did not mean to wake you love." Thom mumbled into her hair "Go back to sleep."

She sighed into his chest, she really was tired. Between administrative work, her conversation with Leliana and Josephine, and a visit with Dorian her day had been full. At least now she had a plan, Thom held her and she knew he could protect her, she did not think he could protect himself until she made him face who he was, who he should be.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat coughed, the trip back from the Hissing Wastes had taken longer than she had expected. They stopped to help a family find their way to the camps around Skyhold. The final day of the journey she woke up with a tickle in her throat. Maker help her, she did not have the time to be sick. Josephine handed her a stack of papers to read and three candles. This would take forever she whined to herself.

Cat sat at her desk she puffed breathless from the stairs, the climb up the mountain had not been as bad. She had been back for hours and as the time passed she fell sicker. She tried to focus on the papers but the words swam in front of her eyes. Who was this from again? Cat read the front page and tried to remember what she read. It was not going well, she remembered someone in the Free Marches needed something, and Maker they wrote too much.

Again Cat tried to focus on the reading but she coughed and, her eyes watered. It was no use, she put her head on her desk and closed her eyes, a nap wouldn't hurt. Her mind drifted off when another coughing fit hit. Next time she saw a group of people she would leave them a scout and her good wishes, to the void with people who needed help.

Cat Pushed herself away from the desk, and she stood up. She needed Dorian, healing magic, soup, and a Blanket. Cat took a step and realized her head was swimming; perhaps using the stairs was not a good idea. The couch wasn't far, so she went to it and laid down, a nap and then back to the large demands from a whiny Free Marcher.

Someone was due soon, it was dinner time almost, Thom would come in and he would help her down the stairs to get Dorian. Dorian would heal her and she could do her work. Her eyes would not stay open and soon she fell asleep despite the cough.

A little while later she woke to the sound of water being dumped into the tub. She sat up coughing and the servant rushed to her side. She was a gentle elven lady named Emma, who despite her size could carry an impressive amount of water. "Inquisitor, do you need someone? I could fetch anyone you need."

"Dorian please," Cat coughed again, "He is a tall mage he should be on the second floor near the book shelves." She coughed again.

"Don't worry Inquisitor, I know who he is." Emma ran off to get Dorian and Cat watched the others filling the tub.

A bath sounded wonderful. Thom would be there soon, assuming he knew she was back at Skyhold. She had not seen him yet. Cassandra had planned to go straight to Varric, Solas was eager to explore a new area of the fade. Iron Bull had offered to buy drinks for the night but she declined after the first time the hangover lasted for two days.

"It will put hair on your chest." Iron Bull had teased.

"Thom has enough for both of us, no, a messenger at the gate told me Josephine needed me I guess there is work to do. Besides I think I am coming down with something." Cat cleared her throat and gave her large friend a friendly shove. Now less than five hours later she was sure she would die soon. One last drink wouldn't have been so bad.

Cat giggled as she pictured the funeral, Thom standing at her casket head down. "She could kill a dragon, she killed bears, but we lost her to a cough."

The party members would sob about how they should have insisted that a scout help the travelers, and Thom would console them. Cat drifted off once again, she woke to a soft hand touching her forehead.

"You don't have a fever," Dorian stated as her eyes fluttered open. "I think you the same cold Skyhold just got over. If you had come a week earlier everyone would sound just like you."

"Can you heal me? I have work to do." Cat sat up.

"No, some illnesses need a bowl of soup, a blanket, and time." Dorian said with a smile. "Like I said Kitten, we had it last week, no one died."

"You know if you call me that in front of the others I will never hear the end of it." Cat coughed again.

"I will zap them in the ass if they even think about it, I am your best friend and it is my name for you." Dorian washed his hands with some of the tub water. "I will tell Blackwall you are not contagious to him if he was sick with everyone else and send him up."

"Thom," Cat said, "Please Dorian, please try to like him, for me."

"I will do my best Kitten, take a bath, you will feel better clean." Dorian's mustache twitched in amusement. "I will fetch your Thom fellow, see if he has any more luck keeping you from your desk than I have."

Cat had stood up and walked to her desk and lit a candle. She was dizzy, tired, and hungry, but there were too many pages to read and she could not remember the deadline. "Thank you Dorian for coming to check on me."

"I will send up a lotion that will help with the cough. Put it on your chest before you go to bed." Dorian left before she could look up to reply.

Cat read the first page of the report again. Cullen had investigated with his troops, and a few mages. Lord somebody of someplace wanted Lord someone else to admit their land was his land because of…, Makers breath the guy's cow became possessed by a desire demon? How would you know if your cow became possessed by a desire demon? Did it give out flavored milk?

"Why are there so many pages?" Cat yawned.

"Catrina, Dorian told you to rest, not to work." Thom's voice jolted her; he was not angry, but forceful.

"Oh Thom, Josie gave me this report to read, I will never get it read if I don't start now." Cat complained.

"I will not have you get sicker on my watch because you had to read that report. Josephine told me a Lord accuses all of his neighbors of having maleficarum on their lands. Maybe they are doing better because they farm better." Thom leaned down and ran his hand through the water. It was not until then that Cat realized his hair did not have oil in it.

"The water is a good temperature, come take a bath before it cools and you catch a chill." Thom insisted.

"Thom, I am fine." Cat managed before yet another coughing fit took over.

"Do I need to help you into the tub, or do you think you can manage on your own? You are still in armor, Maker's breath how long have you been home?" Thom took a step toward her and she blushed, it was unlike her to not remove her armor before now.

"I need help with the buckles," Cat sighed admitting why she had not changed. "I should…"

"Get in the tub like your boyfriend told you to with orders from your healer, and best friend. Do you question my authority on any of those accounts?" Thom asked challenging her.

"No but," Cat sighed as her armor came off, even though the light leather armor did not heavy it was still constricting. Her white cotton tunic was cold from her sweating when the wind hit it. "What did you do with my boyfriend?" Cat giggled as he helped her with her boots and pants.

"You wanted more forceful and if I have to bring it out to make you listen, I bloody will." Thom chuckled as he led her to the tub helping her with her shirt and small clothes at the side of the tub. Once she sat in the tub she allowed herself to relax.

"We killed the dragon in the Wastes; we have enough dragon scales to make Skyhold fire proof." Catrina bragged.

"My Love, it is a stone castle, fire was not my concern." Thom chuckled.

"What is in the bath, it smells different." Cat sighed.

"Lavender and something to help you breathe easier, Dorian gave me the herbs while I waited for a runner to come so I could order soup from the kitchens." Thom said and leaned forward.

"Dunk under the water, and I will wash your hair." Thom said.

"You don't have to do that Thom." Cat protested.

"Did I say I had to? Dunk." Cat did as he requested. She did not know why she protested as Thom's fingers massaged her scalp. She did not notice how much her head already hurt from the coughing fits. The herbs in the water calmed her cough when he finished with her hair he lathered up a small cloth and washed her body. If she had not been so sick it would have sent her over the edge. Thom had her lean her head back, and he rinsed her off with a bucket of clean water.

"I don't know why I am so sick now I was fine when I woke up." Cat complained.

"Everyone had this last week Love you will be fine in a couple days." Thom explained as he held out a cotton bath sheet. Cat stood up and let him wrap her in the sheet she shivered as a breeze floated through the balcony door. "I am sorry I will close the door."

"I was hot," Cat explained.

"Well now you are cold." Thom laughed. "Do you want to sit in front of the fire to eat or in bed?"

"I need to read the papers at my desk." Cat sighed standing in her room wrapped in cotton trying to decide where to go.

"Josephine will have a hard time accepting that I burned that report if you step near your desk. Couch or bed?" Thom threatened.

"The couch I guess." Cat sighed as she walked to the couch. A servant brought a tray and handed it to Thom.

"Thank you, please deliver a message to Josephine, The Inquisitor can't start on her reports for a couple days, and is not to be disturbed until she is better." Thom paused, "Oh and lock the door on your way out, we are retiring soon."

Thom set up a tray so she could eat at the couch in front of the fire. The hot broth soothed her throat, and the seasoning tickled her nose. Thom walked around behind her he was tossing buckets of water over the rail. It did not take him long to get the tub emptied, and she turned to see him lifting the empty tub to put it in the closet. He nested the buckets together and then brought down to the landing.

Cat sat back, finished with her soup. Her eyes were heavy when gentle hands dried her hair with a cloth and then combed it out and placed a simple braid to the bottom. "I did not know you could braid Thom."

"It is a good skill. You never know when you need a good rope." Thom chuckled.

"Thank you." Cat yawned and then coughed.

"What do you want to wear to bed?" Thom asked.

"Dorian said the lotion needs to go on my chest, so something low cut." Cat said sleep slurring her words. She did not know she drifted asleep until Thom lifted her. "I am too heavy for you to carry me."

"While you traveled I chopped wood and hauled it, you weigh nothing Love." Thom chuckled, as he set her on the side of the bed. He unwrapped the sheet and helped her put on a light cotton night gown.

"You are being so good, and I was mean before I left." Cat admitted.

"We will talk about that later when you are not sick," Thom kissed her forehead as she lay down on the bed. He covered her with the blanket and went to get a glass of water to put next to her. Cat watched Thom as he once again cleaned up her mess. She was sleepy and soon she drifted off again. Dorian's lotion calmed her cough, and Thom's presence soothed her.

Thom watched Cat sleep, last week Josephine had come clean, it all made sense now, she wanted a big strong dominant male, that was what she would get. He had been depressed, the Antivan woman had worried that she had had gone too far. Cat was right, he had been hiding behind Blackwall, and he wore his past lies like a mask.

If Thom wanted to make a future for himself he needed to be the man he was before he blew his life up, just smarter and kinder. He had the night all planned, but Cat's health was more important. Thom chuckled as he cleaned up her tray and then stripped down to his small clothes.

He slipped into bed and rolled to his side to watch Cat sleep, the candle she lit earlier was still burning the soft light brushed against her skin. She shivered and then rolled toward him. Maker keep her safe, Thom thought as she put her head on his shoulder. The lotion she had on had hints of mint, and a fruit, orange maybe. Several mages had made similar lotions but Dorian had made this different. To start with it smelled better than the stuff he had, Dorian was not one to give Cat something he would not use.

Once again they were in bed several hours earlier than normal, but Thom was happier this time. He scratched his chest and relaxed as Cat snored, his poor love thought she sick today, tomorrow would be worse. Thom chuckled, keeping the inquisitor quiet and in bed would be quite the struggle, tomorrow would be a long day, but he was up for the challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Thom chopped at the wood sitting outside the stables. His hair stirred in the breeze something the oil he added to his hair had cut back on, but he stopped using the hair oil that made it look greasy. So much of his mood changed when he stopped adding the oil to his hair though the longer strands of hair tickling his nose were frustrating. It was time to get a haircut and to trim up the beard.

Cat was well enough to work, so he left her on her own in the room, he missed the physical work of splitting wood while he took care of her. Maker knows she would have tried to work despite her obvious illness. Thom smiled as he set the next piece of wood and swung the ax. A satisfying sound echoed through the courtyard before he tossed the pieces to the side and did it again.

"I believe the Templars will be glad to see you back at work, I made them take up chopping wood while you were with Catrina." Cullen startled him. "I take it she is better?"

Thom stopped his chopping, "Commander, I did not expect you, is everything ok."

"Yes, I did not mean to bother you, I needed air and saw you down here." Cullen looked to the side and rubbed his neck. "Cat, is she well?"

"Yes, she no longer needs to hold onto something to walk across the room. Like Dorian said it was the illness we all had a week earlier." Thom explained.

"Yes, it was short lived, but it felt like death was knocking," Cullen chuckled. "I imagine our inquisitor is hard to keep in bed resting."

"No, she wanted to get back to work sooner, I just moved the papers to the top of the loft in her room and she could work on them when she could climb the ladder." Thom laughed as he remembered finding the Cat sleeping at the top of the ladder. He woke her up and sent her back to bed after he got her down safe.

"Thom, we had been friends before, could we try again." Cullen asked.

"Can you accept that Cat chose me and not you?" Thom asked needing to know the answer.

"Yes, I am sorry for any pain my indiscretion may have caused." Cullen paced, his hand covered his face, "It was not my finest hour." He admitted.

"Then I believe I would enjoy being your friend." Thom held out his hand and laughed as Cullen shook it. "What a pair we make, Command suited you better than it did me."

"When you let yourself lead, you make an excellent leader. You made a mistake. There was a time I let myself make choices out of fear. Others intervened before I could act on it. I once begged the Hero of Fereldan to murder a group of mages, no care who was guilty. I knew that mages had harmed me. She declined; she said she would not harm the innocent." Cullen said leaning on the well.

"Does it still haunt you?" Thom asked, joining Cullen at the well.

Cullen let out a ragged breath, "Maker yes."

"Many nights that one night is all I can picture while I am trying to sleep," Thom admitted.

"What a pair we make," Cullen laughed, "Cat sees something good in you, I was skeptical at first but I remembered we were so close to friendship before you confessed. I have not always been perfect myself."

"Let me know when you have time for a game of chess, I hear you are quite the opponent." Thom said.

"I will," Cullen chuckled as Thom walked away, "You are going up to check on her aren't you?"

"It seems like hours since I left the room." Thom chuckled, "Perhaps I should give her until noon."

"No, I would do the same thing; go I will find a nice young recruit to finish the wood pile." Cullen walked away laughing, Thom almost felt bad for the recruit that Cullen found to finish the job.

Thom walked up the stairs to the great hall, people parted as he walked through it. The nobles nodded as he passed. When he reached the throne at the back of the hall he heard Dorian call out his name.

"I take it our Kitten better," Dorian said with a slow smile.

"Yes, I was just going to check on her she insisted on reading that report from the Free Marches. I bet she is sleeping. Maker's Breath that man wrote a novel." Thom chuckled and scratched at his beard.

"I wanted to offer you something in peace, but I do not know how to ask without sounding offensive." Dorians styled mustache twitched in contemplation.

"While you figure it out, I had a favor to ask, could you help me cut my hair and trim my beard to a manageable length. I like the beard but, it's hard to keep neat at this length." Thom said.

Dorian sighed and smiled, "Yes I would love to help. Come with me, Cat is fine."

Thom laughed and prayed that he made the right decision. He decided he did, when Dorian finished with him his hair curled against the back of his collar. Dorian trimmed his beard to an inch long, it was soft yet manageable. Thom was sitting on a stool naked to his waist. The whole process took about an hour.

"If you want I can show you how to shave your chest hair," Dorian offered.

"No, thank you, but Cat likes it, besides I tried it once. I don't think my chest itched as much when I got poison Ivy trying to hide in a cave." Thom laughed as he remembered the dare that made him shave off all his body hair.

"If you ever change your mind," Dorian smiled and then he reached out and ran his hand over Thom's chest. Thom let Dorian touch him, he had no illusion that the man wanted him. When he pulled his hand away Dorian smiled "Never mind, Cat would kill me."

"We can't all have perfect smooth chests like Iron Bull," Thom joked as he put on his long sleeved cotton shirt, the one that went under his armor. "Thank you, I feel like myself again."

"Well, nice to meet you Mr. Rainier, I believe I have judged you wrong." Dorian dipped his head in a bow.

"Ok It must be lunchtime; I should bring Cat lunch." Thom got up and noticed the mess his hair left.

"Oh don't worry," Dorian waved his hand and the little hairs lit on fire and fizzled out. "Go take care of my Kitten and tell her I expect a visit when she is able."

"Good afternoon Dorian and I will." Thom strode out of the room carrying his armor.

When Thom reached the Great hall he dropped the armor next to the door to Cat's room and went to the Buffett set up for lunch. People seemed to be looking at him with an odd expression on their face but he shrugged. He took a tray and grabbed rolls, crusted fried chicken, along with fruit, and a couple large brownies.

Thom strolled over to the Bedroom door he balanced the tray on his arm, opened the door, and picked up the armor with his free hand. "That Thom is very strong," He heard a noble say as the door shut behind him. He dropped the armor just inside the door and carried the tray to the top of the stairs.

As suspected Cat was lying on the couch with the large report open against her chest and she was sound asleep. Careful not to wake her he took the report and folded the corner of the page and put it on her desk next to the tray of food. Next he lifted her and put her on her bed before covering her with a blanket.

As he sat at the desk Thom grabbed a book about jousting, Cat hated jousting but it was a conversation starter for him and Varric so she snuck a couple books into her library. He ate most of the chicken, and a roll slathered with butter before eating a large brownie. Satisfied he considered taking a nap. Thom climbed onto the large bed and fell asleep.

Cat woke and found herself moved from where she fell asleep. A tray sat on her desk with chicken, her favorite piece sat next to what she assumed was Thom's share. She noticed then he was sound asleep in her bed. Cat picked up the thigh and nibbled at it, he had been so caring these last few days. She ate the grapes and strawberries that had been mixed and then ate half her brownieCat stood and wandered to the bed and noticed Thom's makeover.

Her hand stroked his shorter beard. She cried as she considered what that meant. Had he done so much growing inside? Thom's arm shot out and pulled her down onto him. "My haircut was supposed to make you happy, not make you cry."

"Oh it makes me happy," Cat smiled and leaned down to kiss Thom. Without warning Thom rolled them so he was on top of her, his lips now out of reach of hers.

"Thom, I want to kiss you." Cat squirmed trying to reach his lips. He pinned her hands over her head and her breath catch in her throat.

"Do you often go around kissing people without permission?" He smirked, he lips hovered over hers.

"Thom may I kiss you?" Cat breathed out and Thom obliged. His beard was different against her face, it was nice still.

"What are you wearing under your robe?" Thom asked between kisses, her hands remained pinned above her head as he rolled to her side and the robe she wore inched up her legs.

"Nothing," Cat admitted as his hand found the answer for itself.

"Are you better?" Thom asked as his finger dipped into her heat.

"Yes," Cat said trying to focus as his finger touched her clit and then moved away.

"Why were you sleeping then?" Thom teased her clit again and leaned in to kiss her.

"The report was boring." Cat tried to arch her body to force his attention back to her clit but Thom pulled his hand away and pulled her to sitting. He pulled her robe up over her head and kissed her until she was on her back again, her arms pushed back over her head.

His right hand found its way down to the delta between her legs and she moaned as he took his finger and circled her clit. She bucked when he sucked on her nipple, her hands begged to run through his hair but he held them steady despite his attention to both her breasts and her clit.

Thom's finger circled in the same pattern his tongue did on her breast, with every passing moment she realized release was getting closer. The air stilled and her heart stopped beating as he stopped moving, she tried to steady her breath as her body adjusted to normal. Just as she succeeded Thom put his hand back.

This time his thumb toyed with her sensitive nub as his middle finger entered her. The buildup came quicker this time. She tried to move her hips begging for more, but once again he stopped just as she was about to orgasm.

"Thom, why are you doing this? I need you!" Cat cried as he pushed two fingers into her and resumed his efforts.

"I was not sure you liked it Milady, are you sure you want me to continue, you keep lifting your hips, and I thought it meant you wanted me to stop." Thom said in his playful tone.

Cat struggled to keep her hips down and let him do all the work as he once again brought her to the edge of orgasm. She moaned as his lips claimed hers and then it happened, her body clenched as his fingers worked on her. She bucked as her body released, sobbing into the kiss. He pulled his hand out and ended the kiss, smiling down at her.

Thom released her hands and pulled her so she was in his arms. "If you are well I will go back down and work on the toy I am building for a while."

Cat protested. "I thought you wanted to spend the afternoon in bed."

"Oh I do," Thom laughed, "but you have work to do, and I still like to bathe before I go to bed at night. Go back to work love." He said as he bounced down the stairs.

"Makers Breath what have I started?" Cat asked herself as she put her robes back on she liked this new Thom, her body tingled still from his efforts. A few moments later a small elven child came in the room and handed her a letter.

"I told you to get to work, and get out two of those Antivan scarves I saw in your dresser, I have plans for later. ~T"

Cat stretched and went to her desk to give the child a silver coin, she sent him on his way and pulled out two scarves and tossed them to her bed before sitting down to work reading. She grinned as she eyed the scarves. She could get used to this Thom. The reading now helped distract her mind for the mischief he would cause later.


	5. Chapter 5

Cat put her pen down she was through with that ridiculous claim. She wanted to make Varric edit it and publish it to make the inquisition money. He wouldn't do it without pressure, but if she talked to Cassandra about it he would consider it. No it would be too cruel to make another living soul read the report.

Cat glanced over at the scarves, she wanted him to take control and when he held her arms over her head earlier it turned her on more than she had imagined it would. When he drew out her orgasm until she wanted to beg for it Cat knew she had what she wanted. The scarves, only two, he could tie her up, but how?

Cat walked to the bed and picked up the long blue scarf and wrapped her wrists. This with her hands above her head, she was ready to find out the rest. Once again she smoothed the silk down onto the bed, they were almost too organized for their intended use, but she liked seeing them flat spread over the foot of her bed.

A sigh escaped as a runner entered the room and handed her a small envelope and a package before excusing herself. Thom's careful script decorated the front of the envelope. She opened it and read the note.

"Cat, I am running late, please eat and bathe without me, take your time. When you are finished wear the outfit in the box. ~T" Cat smiled and opened the box. There was a short gown that connected with a tie in the front, the shoulder straps were thin. It was a soft red color made from a thin material. The box also contained a pair of impossibly small underwear. She wondered how much would be covered once she dressed in them.

With a smile she put the box on the couch and waited for the nightly parade of buckets and dinner. Cat was ready for a large cup of tea and to soak in a nice hot bath scented with lilac and vanilla. When the servants brought the bath up she stripped and sunk into the tub leaning back closing her eyes. She brought a cup of tea with her and set it on a table next to her.

A soft set of footsteps alerted her to company. "I am in the tub." Cat called out not opening her eyes.

"I am sorry to bother you Inquisitor, are you shy or may I come up the stairs?" Leliana waited until Cat told her to enter the room.

"I hear Thom and Dorian spent time together, and he got a haircut." Leliana commented, her eyes taking in everything. "Oh a gift, he took my advice." She smiled pulling out the sheer negligee.

"If you are to thank for that, thank you." Cat smiled and leaned back against the tub and took a drink from her tea. Leliana put the gown back.

"The color will look wonderful on you, it's simple and classic. Do not have too much fun though Inquisitor, we have a war to plan." Leliana chuckled her eyes glanced up and down her body through the water.

Cat blushed knowing that Leliana had seen plenty of women naked. She had a few scars from fighting, and the mark on her hand glowed green often. Leliana gave what looked to be a shy smile, but Cat knew Leliana was anything but shy, and turned away toward the stairs. "I will send someone up to get the bath in half an hour and breakfast will be at the foot of the stairs in the morning."

Cat laughed and dunked under the water she finished bathing and wrapped in a robe. The light meal of bread and cheese and another cup of tea comforted her while the servants emptied the bath. She changed into the negligee and tied the string between her breasts. Maker's breath she could see her nipples through the fabric. Cat stood on the balcony eating an apple the mountain air licked her skin causing her nipples to harden.

Lost in thought she jumped when strong arms snaked around her and a bearded face kissed down the side of her neck. She tossed what remained of the apple off the balcony into the mountains below as his hands went to cup her breasts taking advantage of the hard peaks. He pinched them and she moaned leaning into his chest.

"Turn, let me see you," Thom ordered into her ear.

Cat turned knowing he could see her body as if she were naked, she felt sexy and exposed as Thom admired her. The fabric floated over her skin as the wind blew again. He slipped his hand up and cupped her breast, she pressed against his hand as it massaged her. "Thom…"

Thom took his hand back and grabbed her hand and led her into the room. "I will undress you and tie your hands together, you pick in front or in back, if it gets to be too much say 'nug' do you agree to the terms?"

Cat shivered and agreed as he undid the bow between her breasts and the fabric floated to the ground. She put her arms behind her back and Thom circled to tie her hands with the first of the scarves. It would not take much to break free she noted as he made sure he had not tied them too tight.

"They are perfect Thom," She admitted, being tied up unable to get out had scared her, but now with the ropes around her wrists she could not wait to find out what was next. Cat gasped as Thom bit her shoulder pulling her against him again. His hands touched everywhere he could reach; his fingers traced soft slow circles across her chest leaving her breathless.

Thom left her without warning and pulled the other scarf off the bed. This one he took in and folded it into a long thin band. "I will blindfold you, do you object?"

Cat's breath caught in her throat and she shook her head. When Thom did not move she spoke, "No objections."

Thom's smile disappeared as he tied the scarf around her head. For a moment she stood there in only a pair of red smallclothes, she felt vulnerable knowing Thom could do anything, he could touch himself, he could be naked, and he could leave. The thought of him slipping down the stairs with her standing almost nude next to her bed frightened her. Maker why wasn't he touching her?

Just before panic set in Thom kissed her shoulder, his soft beard caressed her skin as his lips grazed her back. A soft moan escaped as he made his way down her spine. He chuckled as she arched against him. His hands grasped at the band of her smalls and slid them down her hips over her knees and to her ankles.

Thom continued kissing her body as a hand found her core. His kisses turn to nibbles and then she jumped when he bit her bottom. His thumb pressed into her as his index finger found her clit. Cat moaned but stood still remembering the lesson from earlier when she tried moving against him.

Thom bit the other cheek, this time it was not as shocking to her system. He increased his pressure with his hand Cat clenched her hands she the pressure built, her knees weakened as his attention continued. Cat's body cried out as he kissed her randomly about her back, the only thing that remained constant was his attention to her increasingly slick pussy.

A deep long moan left her as he removed his thumb. His index finger and thumb grasped her clit and rubbed it between his fingers. The muscles in her thighs twitched to move, but she stood steady, and then she let out a choked sob as her body gave way. The pulsing waves spread through her body if Thom had not been holding her up she would have crumbled to the ground. Thom slowed his movements down as he kissed a trail across her lower back.

"Are you doing ok love?" Thom asked as he nipped at her fingertips still bound behind her back.

Cat took a moment to plan the answer. She felt ravaged, ok was not the right word at all. "This is perfect Thom."

Cat gasped when Thom lifted her and put her on the bed. Her hands still bound behind her. It took a moment to get comfortable. She realized that Thom once again had stopped touching her. The wait seemed endless as a breeze swirled through the room. A soft clink made her realize he was at her desk. It sounded like her wine decanter being moved.

A trickle of cool liquid touched her skin between her breasts; it spread outward followed by a warm tongue. Another trail of liquid on her stomach was met with teasing nips and greedy licking.

"I am so thirsty," Thom said as he lifted her hips into the air, the cool drizzle of wine hit her just a breath before his lips did, his tongue lapped at the wine before he sucked her clit between his lips Her body bucked in appreciation as his attention turned eager.

Cat's breath caught in her throat as his teeth tugged at her, she wanted to cry for more but he pulled away. Her body cried out for him to return, to finish the torment he began when movement on the bed let her know he returned, he was between her legs, she still arched up her hips in the air. A hand grasped her hip and then she felt a familiar pressure before being filled with him.

Thom groaned as he entered her slow, teasing. She wanted him to pound into her and make her cry out to the Maker. Instead he eased in and out the friction in his movement sent chills up her back. His moans were almost pained as she realized he wanted to go harder. Instead he remained steady, Maker help her. She sobbed as he encouraged her to lay flat on the bed still with the slow steady pace.

She tried to move against him which earned her a bite on her neck as he pressed his body down on her. The pressure of him on her chest as he rode her leisurely, her moans long and throaty escaped until at last he pulled out and pushed into her hard and demanding. Cat cried to the Maker as her body found release again. Thom joined her as he leaned in biting her shoulder. The binding at her wrists kept her from scratching at his back or pulling him deeper into her. Her fingers itched to grab at his ass.

Before Thom rolled off her he slid the blindfold off and waited for her eyes to adjust to the light. He kissed her slowly when she smiled at him. His lips tasted of wine and her. "Sorry love," Thom said as he jumped off the bed and went to grab a cloth and washed off his face.

"Thom?" Cat started. Her hands still bound behind her.

"What my love?" Thom said with a smile, and then she knew, he was teasing her. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Please untie me." Cat asked with a smile on her face.

"Anything you want." Thom reached the side of the bed and turned Cat to her stomach. As he untied her hands he leaned in and whispered in her ear. The next time you come up with a crazy plan to get me to tie you up come to me first or there will be an introduction into spanking.

Cat smiled and went to stand. "I need to talk to Josephine," Was all she got out before he had her over his lap, his hand hitting her bottom made her moan. Three good smacks to her ass had her ready for more. This time she stood and pressed Thom into the bed. When she positioned herself over him he thrust himself into her.

"Maker, you liked that." Thom moaned as she slid him all the way into her. She was not going for slow or pretty. No she rode him like she was afraid to get caught. Like lovers in a closet she cried out into her hand. He roared out as they came together. She fell forward into his arms.

Thom sighed. "I am sorry about the stress I added to your life after…"

Cat's hand curled over his chest hair. "I forgive you, I love you Thom." Cat said grinning tired and satisfied. "Never leave me."

"Never Milady," he kissed her forehead as they held each other close. The sun was setting outside the balcony as the day left they fell into a restful sleep.


End file.
